Gakuen Alice The Movie
by writing star 101
Summary: This is Gakuen Alice's First fan made movie. Read it and find out what will happened to the relationship between Mikan and Natsume when a new boy came to Gakuen Alice. Will it be the same, or not? Find out now.Pls review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Gakuen Alice, The Movie!

**Mikan: Am I going to be in the movie?**

Of course you would. (100) I'm the writer.

**Natsume: Are we going to start the movie now?**

Sorry, Natsume. Okay, Lights, Cameras, Action!!

* * *

**Scene 1**

Mikan: This year is going to be the best year ever.

Nonoko: What is it?

Hotaru: It's the dumb competition.

Mikan: It's the Winter Cooking Competition. (Handling out the advertisement paper)

**In the cafeteria, Mikan tries to bake a pie, not just an ordinary pie, it has 4 taste in each bite. Soon, it's finish.**

Mikan: Want a bite, Hotaru? Nonoko?

Nonoko: I'll try it.

Hotaru: I'll take a small bite.

(Taking a first bite from Mikan's pie)

Nonoko: It's sweet!?

Hotaru: (taking a second bite) Sour??

Nonoko: (taking a third bite) Spicy!

Hotaru: (taking a fourth bite) Bitter……….

Nonoko: (taking another bite) it's sweet again??

Hotaru/ Nonoko: (looking at Mikan) It's fabulous.

Mikan: You really think so??(Exclaimed)

Hotaru/ Nonoko: (nodded seriously)

Mikan: Thank you! I'm very happy!

Natsume: (talking while reading his manga) Hello!? Has anybody notice me??

Mikan: Sorry, Natsume. I didn't notice you. By the way, thanks for helping me controlled the fire.

Natsume: …………

Mikan: _Why he's always putting that expression_ (thinking out loud)

Natsume: What did you say?

Mikan: Nothing. By the way, Hotaru. Can you follow me to Central Town to buy some ingredients for the recipe?

Hotaru: Okay, let's go.

Mikan: Natsume, can you help me look over my stuff?

Natsume: For what?

Mikan: _Here we go again._ Nonoko, can you help me look over my stuff when I'm gone?

Nonoko: No problem.

Mikan: Thanks, Nonoko.(holding Hotaru's hand) Let's go, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Okay.

Nonoko: Bye.

Mikan: See ya.

* * *

Scene 1 has finally over.

**Mikan: I want to act some more...**

**Natsume: Wait for another scene, polka dot girl.**

**Mikan: Natsume!! (fustrated / blushed)**

We'll stop here for now. Please review. Thanks.

_**Next scene:**_

_**Stranger **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

**Mikan: I can't wait for the next scene.**

**Natsume: Be quiet.**

**Hotaru: Let's start the scene, writer.**

Ok. Let's begin!

* * *

**Scene 2**

**So, Mikan and Hotaru went to Central Town. In the shop, Mikan was looking at the shop list while putting the ingredients that she needed on a trolley. Sooner or later, the trolley began to overload, plus, Hotaru also need to buy some stuff for his new invention. And it's all up to Mikan to push the trolley.**

* * *

** Mikan: Cut!!!**

What's wrong, Mikan?

**Mikan: Why am I the one who's pushing the heavy loaded trolley!?**

It's on the script, Mikan. Sorry about that, readers. Let's continue the scene.

* * *

(At the cashier)

Mikan: (finding something)

Hotaru: What's wrong, Mikan?

Mikan: I forgot to bring my purse.

Hotaru: (looking at Mikan, seriously) don't tell me you………….

Mikan: Please……………..Hotaru.

Hotaru: Okay, but this is the last time.

(After paying the money)

Mikan: _Why am I the one who's pushing the trolley……?_

**When Mikan was not looking her way, she accidentally bumped to someone.**

Mikan: Sorry.

Jyuyan: That's okay.

Mikan: (blushed) who are you?

Jyuyan: Oh, I'm Jyuyan Attaki. And you are?

Mikan: I'm Mikan Sakura.

Jyuyan: Sakura. That's a nice name.

Mikan: You really think so? _No one ever mention my name was very nice, even Hotaru._

Hotaru: Let's go, Mikan. And say good bye to your "Romeo" boy.

Mikan: Hotaru…… (Mad)

Jyuyan: Bye, Mikan.

Mikan: Bye. (Walking away with Hotaru)

(Walking along the street)

Hotaru: So, how was he?

Mikan: Emm……. Cute, kind, everything!

Hotaru: (Saying softly) Someone's going to get jeolous.

Mikan: What did you say?

Hotaru: Nothing. Let's get in the bus, "Juliet" (Mikan)

Mikan: Hotaru!!!

Hotaru (Grinned)

(At Gakuen Alice)

Mikan: Thanks for looking over my stuff, Nonoko.

Nonoko: No problem.

Mikan: Where's Natsume?

Nonoko: He went to class already.

Mikan: Oh I see.

Hotaru: Hey, Nonoko. Mikan just had a crushed on someone.

Nonoko: (curious) Really? Who?

Hotaru: (whispering) Jyuyan Attaki. He's even cuter than Misaki sensei.

Nonoko: What!? No way.

Mikan: What did you say to her, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Nothing.

Anna: Nonoko, Mikan, Hotaru. There's a new kid in Gakuen Alice and he arrived just now.

Mikan: Really? Let's go and meet him.

* * *

Cut! Perfect!

**Mikan: Did I look great?**

**Jyuyan: Yes you did, Sakura.**

**Natsume: (Looking at Jyuyan rudely)**

Okay,see you next time. Remember, review pls.

**Mikan: Bye, everyone.**

**_Next scene:_**

**_Kidnappers _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long...gome gome.

* * *

**Scene 3**

(At the front gate)

Mikan: So, where is he?

Sumire: Jyuyan!!

Anna: There's the answer.

Mikan: Jyuyan? (looking at Jyuyan)

Jyuyan: Mikan?

Anna: She knows Jyuyan?

Hotaru: Ya, just now, Central Town.

Jyuyan: Why are you here?

Mikan: I study here.

Jyuyan: Oh really?? That's great! I'm going to study here too with my brother.

Mikan: You have a brother?

Jyuyan: Elder brother. I would like you to meet him.

Mikan: I would love too!

Nonoko/ Anna: Can we come too.

Jyuyan: Sure. He's probally coming out from school now.

Sumire: Can I come too, please...

Jyuyan: No thanks. Full house.

Sumire: Why, Jyuyan...

Jyuyan: Come on.

Mikan/ Nonoko/ Anna: Sure thing.

Hotaru: Bye.

(outside of junior high school, beside at Jyuyan's new gakuen)

Jyuyan: Hi, onii-chan. I brought some new friends.

Tetsumi: Hi, bro. Well, hello there.

Nonoko: Hi. I'm Nonoko.

Anna: I'm Anna.

Mikan: Hi, my name is Mikan.

Tetsumi: (shaking Mikan's hand) Hi, my name is Tetsumi Attaki.

Jyuyan: See you later. I need to take a look around Gakuen Alice.

Mikan: I'll help you out, Jyuyan.

Jyuyan: No thanks, Mikan. I'll just do by myself. (walking away)

Mikan: Ok, bye.

**Jyuyan instead of looking around Gakuen Alice, he met Natsume reading his manga under a big shady tree.**

Jyuyan: Hey, there.

Natsume: Hey. (none emotional face)

Jyuyan: I'm new here. Do you kmow a girl named Mikan Sakura?

Natsume: Heard of it but it pronounce as " Polka dot girl ".

Jyuyan: You think so. I'm also thinking the same way too.

Natsume: Really? (flipping the pages)

Jyuyan: Absolutely.

Natsume: (standing up) What's your name?

Jyuyan: Jyuyan Attaki.

Natsume: Natsume Hyuuga.

Jyuyan: Let's talk some more about Mikan.

Natsume: Okay.

Ruka: Natsume, I... _Who's that boy?_

**When Natsume and Jyuyan were talking about Mikan, they heard Mikan screaming out loud. Without wasting any time, they ran to the scene where Mikan scream.**

Mikan: Help me!!!

Nonoko: I'm coming, Mikan!

Jyuyan: Stand back, Nonoko. I'll go and save her.

Natsume: (grunt) I'll go too.

**Natsume and Jyuyan ran to rescue Mikan. Mikan was kidnapped by the kidnappers. Natsume used his fire alice to melt the tyres and Jyuyan ran to open the truck door. Natsume finally melted the tyres and Jyuyan managed to opened the door. Natsume attacked the kidnappers and Jyuyan rescued Mikan from the kidnappers.**

Mikan: Ouch.

Jyuyan: Sorry. But it would be better with this.

**Jyuyan uses his healing alice to cure Mikan's pain.**

Mikan: Thanks, I feel much better. So, your alice is healing, right?

Jyuyan: Ya.

Natsume: They managed to get away, Jyuyan.

Jyuyan: That's okay, Natsume. At least we saved Mikan, right?

Natsume:Yeah.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next scene of Gakuen Alice, The Movie. 

**Mikan: Bye for now.**

**Nonoko: Bye.**

**Other actors for this scene: Bye.**

**_Next scene:_**

**_Love birds_**


	4. Speech :3

Before I'm going to start with the following chapter, A-RI-GA-TOU GO-ZAI-MA-SU!

I've never think of after years of not touching this story (it's dusty though... cough* cough*), there are so many reviews that made me feel so touching... (=v=)

Anyway, with your hard supports and the "forcing" that you gave me, I've DECIDED to...

**CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY A.K.A MOVIE!**

Jang jang! Are u guys happy? :) I think u will~ lol! Still need to revise back the characters... My mind is rusted with fragment facts...

BTS: I've read back my so called "undone masterpiece", there are tons of grammatical errors... (and you guys went through like nth happen...) OF COURSE, my english improved a lot! (not being boastful) cuz this story was written when I'm a "small little kid"... (do expect some changes in the upcoming chapters... my writing styles are much quite different than prior chapters... :) )

Mikan: Thank you so much for continuing the story... MUAX!

Hotaru: (Clutching on Mikan's collar) U're being too outrageous, Mikan... I suggest tht the main female actress should change...

Mikan: Tht's so mean, Hotaru... TT - TT

Jyuyan: Let's get ready for the new chapter though! ^ ^

Nonoko, Sumire, Anna: GO GO GO!

Me: WAIT! Before we start... I would like to give u guys sth...

All the casts: (0 . 0) ?

Me: I present... NEW SCRIPTS!

All the casts: (0 . 0)''' no way...

Natsume: I knew it... (grabbed the new script)

Mikan: (flipping through the new scripts) they are a whole entire new level of scenes... Why...? (staring at me)

Me: Sorry... I can't seem to dig out the original scripts I had in my room (it's messy enough...)

(The whole room went silent)

Me: Anyway... CHAP CHAP! Let's get practicing with your new fresh baked scripts! We don't want the viewers to wait for long!

(The silent treatment again...)

**P.S: I'm also currently writing a new story with a different username (kui-kuchi). :) Hope u guys can read it as well... (It's not a fan made... sorry... However, it's a genuine story created by yours truly! lol! **

**Link : ****My 'DEATH REAPER' Boyfriend?** (just type in the search engine)  


Thanks! :)

*Please proceed to the next chapter for the following story... Arigatou! ^ ^ It'll take a few days for me to write down the story... so be patient! :)


End file.
